So This Is Love
by Blithe smilE
Summary: It was a bright and sunny day but something happened that nobody would expect. HarryHermione
1. Chapter 1

So This Is Love A/N: Hey peoples um... well I would like to thank InsanePirate for all of her support and advice and if it weren▓t for her I wouldn▓t be have my story(s) on this site. Also as a disclaimer Harry Potter is not and will not be mine but J.K. Rowling is my hero for everything she has done. Sit back, relax, and enjoy.

Chapter 1- Did He Die!  
It was a bright, sunny day, not a cloud in the sky. 'What could go wrong?' was on everybody▓s mind that attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When all of a sudden a bright flash, like lightening, and deep loud rumble of thunder, blinded and deafened everybody sitting around the black lake. "HARRY!!" was the cry of seventh year Hermione Granger. Now everyone gathered around that of another seventh year, Harry Potter.  
"Everyone, back off, BACK OFF!" Professor McGonagall screamed. "What's the damage this time," Madam Pomfrey said coolly. "Hermione"  
"I don't know, we were just sitting, talking, when this flash appeared out of anywhere. Did he die, tell me did he die?! Madam Pomfrey did he die, Professor you know, I can't live without him"  
"I know, take Miss Granger up to the hospital wing Miss Lovegod, to wait for Mister Potter"  
"Come on Hermione," Luna said making her way with Hermione pushing through everyone in the way.  
"Serves him right," Draco Malfoy snickered with Crabb and Goyle. Something in Hermione snapped and she punched him just like she did in third year.  
"Don't ever say that again!!!" Hermione screamed at a Draco in pain while he was holding his nose to stop the bleeding, Hermione stomped of to the hospital wing practically dragging Luna. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Harry "Bring him in, set him down, let's see." Madam Pomfrey commended the five strong guys carring Harry in the hospital wing.  
"He's still alive, right?" Professor McGonagall asked Madam Pomfrey.  
"Yes, but he will have to build up his strength," Madam Pomfrey looked at Hermione, "With help"  
After that, all the professors left, leaving Harry and Hermione alone. Hermione got up and stood next to Harry's bed.  
"I know you can't hear me, but I'm your best friend, Hermione, oh and you have another one, Ron Weasley. Come on I know you can wake up, Harry," Hermione said on the verge of crying. "Please Harry, please my life would be ruined if you weren't in it anymore, please, please wake up!" "Mmm," Harry started to stir.  
"Oh my gosh," Hermione started to whisper and pray, "Please Harry don't fall back asleep, wake up please"  
"What happened? Where am I"  
"Harry!" Hermione yelled trying to hold back the tears already falling from her eyes. "Oh Merlin!" Hermione started to hug him but Harry just felt uncomfortable.  
"Who are you?" Harry asked puzzled. Hermione got out of the hug.  
"Harry, it's me Hermione. Why can't you remember"  
"I don't know, why are you crying?" reaching up to wipe the tear off her cheek. Hermione closed her eyes at the touch of his hand on her face, the warmness she felt, the winged keys in the pit of her stomach.  
"I am crying because you may never remember me again," Hermione said but her crying drowned out her voice that it almost sounded like a whisper. "Harry you need some rest"  
"Thank you," Harry said as Hermione left the room, "I promise I will get your name right," Hermione turned back to see Harry shift to a comfortable spot, and started to feel tears wail up in her eyes and had to leave before she awoke him.  
Professor McGonagall startled her when she was closing the door to the hospital wing. "How is he? Have you been crying?  
"He woke up but he can't remember anything. That's also why I'm crying"  
"I'm thinking that the thing that effected him was a memory charm"  
"Explain the thunder"  
"Well I don't know. What did Madame Pomfrey say?" "She doesn't know either"  
"Well you better go to your dormitory than, goodnight"  
"Goodnight Professor," under her breath she said, "Goodnight Harry!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- First Lesson Two months past of Harry being in the hospital wing, when there first lesson come along.  
"Okay Harry, what's my name"  
"Hersinie, Herbione, Hernonie"  
"Harry try one more time"  
"Her-Her-Herminse"  
"Close but it's Hermione"  
"Hermione, that is such a pretty name"  
"Thank you, who is your other best friend"  
"Con, no, Bon, no that's not it uh Ron"  
"Harry!" Hermione said excitedly, "That's right." Hermione hugged Harry like he had vanished and repapered right in front if her.  
"What did I do"  
"You remembered something." Hermione gave him another hug. "I knew you could." Hermione smiled brightly.  
"Thank you, Hermione," when he said this he looked deep in to his eyes and started to lean in.  
"Um who did you date back in 5th year"  
"Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Quidditch team seeker, was a seventh year last year." Harry said with no problem.  
"Dear Merlin, Harry, that was amazing, that was from two years ago!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"It was! Are you series"  
"I bet Ron's mum and dad will be so happy"  
"Where is Ron by the way"  
"He's at the Burrow, Christmas break"  
"Why aren't you with your mum and dad"  
"I choose to be here with you"  
"Oh, you shouldn't have done that"  
"I wanted to!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Harry and Hermione Sitting In A Tree "Crookshanks come down"  
"I got him"  
"Harry get down"  
"But I got him, didn't you want him"  
"Yes, but I didn't want YOU to get him"  
"Oh"  
"Harry I'm coming up"  
"No, I'm coming down"  
"Too late"  
"So, um how are your classes"  
"Okay, I guess, why do you ask"  
"I was just wondering"  
"How are yours"  
"Good but they are getting harder as NEWTs come up"  
"I know what you mean"  
"Hey look, Harry and Hermione, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"  
"Shut Up, Dean"  
"What, you are?" Dean said as they both came down from the tree.  
"No we weren't, we were just getting Crookshanks down"  
"Granger, don't waste your mudblood breath," Malfoy showed up and Hermione glared at him and Harry stepped forward and Hermione held him back. "You better listen to your mudblood girlfriend"  
"Shut up Malfoy"  
"What, you two aren't together"  
"I said Shut Up"  
"I would think you would be together by now"  
"Malfoy, SHUT UP"  
"I'm glad you're not, you could do so much better than that-" but he was on the ground before he could finish.  
"HARRY"  
"WHAT?! He was talking about you"  
"So, I could have handled it"  
"I don't care, it wasn't right and it wasn't nice. I was trying to protect you"  
"I didn't need the protection, but thank you"  
"No problem." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- I Think I'm In Love After the incident with Malfoy, Hermione was afraid to be around Harry. She was distracted during transfiguration and had five points deducted from Gryfindor and was asked to stay after class.  
"Miss Granger, you understand the point deduction"  
"Yes professor"  
"And why is that"  
"I was not paying attention"  
"That is correct, now why were you not paying attention"  
"Um I think, um, I think I'm in love"  
"With whom"  
"Harry"  
"I knew this would happen sooner or later"  
"You knew"  
"Miss Granger, everyone knows you two are meant for each other now go and tell him before it is too late"  
"I think it is, he goes out with Padma"  
"No, he doesn't, they broke up, now go and tell him"  
"Okay, but wait how do you know"  
"I have my ways"  
"Thank you Professor." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Telling Him After the meeting with Professor McGonagall, Hermione felt a little more confident to talk to Harry, but where was he?  
"Hey Dean, where's Harry"  
"Duh, Quidditch game"  
"Thanks"  
Hermione hurried off to the Quidditch pitch, but decided to tell him after the game . She went to thhe stands and the game was about to start.  
"Welcome to today's Quidditch match, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw"  
'There he is' Hermione thought to her self.  
"Gryffindor takes the Quaffle and 10 points." A couple of minutes past when the score was Gryffindor-70 Ravenclaw-30. "It seems as though Harry has seen the Snitch"  
"Come on Harry," Hermione said quietly to herself.  
"And Gryffindor wins 220-30"  
"It's now or never." Hermione said to herself She got on to the pitch when Harry spotted her. What she didn't know was Harry had the same feelings as Hermione had for him.  
"That was a great game"  
"Thanks, do you want to go for a walk, I have to tell you something"  
"Sure"  
Harry and Hermione walked by the lake.  
"Um, look Hermione I think you're awesome, you're the best friend I ever had and I wanted to te-" but before he had finished Hermione kissed him on the lips right then and there. After they broke apart Hermione started to cry. "Just like that night. Please don't cry. I love you"  
"I love you, too!" Then they kissed with such passion that they never wanted to let go, but when they did finally break apart they walked off hand in hand. 


End file.
